The Heart of a Coven
by ProudGeekGirl
Summary: Harry's been in the hands of Voldemort ever since his return in the Third Task. After a year and a half the Order has finally found him with the help of Severus Snape. Dumbles just wants his weapon to be back in perfect health so he can kill the Dark Lord. Ron and Hermione just want their best friend back. Ginny wants her promised husband back. MORE INSIDE WARNINGS TOO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Not All Things are as They Seem

 **WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. They belong to JK Rowling and honestly who would want it any other way? My story and any character I create are mine obviously.**

 **WARNING'S FOR THE STORY: Please note that my story is not going to be like those you've probably read before. Please give it a chance! Some Weasley, Order, and Dumbledore bashing. SLASH! Meaning two guys in a romantic relationship! You have now been fairly warned before you even read this chapter so if you don't like that sort of thing I'm perfectly fine with that. Kudos to you. Simply hit the back button and continue to look for another story. DO NOT LEAVE HATE REVIEWS WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN FAIRLY WARNED OF THE SLASH! There is another warning but this story will just be so full of surprises why not just let you find this one out at the end of this chapter:) nothing bad I swear! I just like to surprise lol.**

 **OTHER WARNING'S: POSSIBLE DEATH! I will not say who or how many or it'll even happen BUT the POSSIBILITY is there. Other warnings will be given with a fair notice as they are needed. To be on the safe side I'm rating my story R. Again just to be safe.**

 **Pairings: the main one will become obvious very soon.**

 **Side pairings: Remus/Sirius, the others I will let you lot vote on:) look for the pairings at the bottom and either PM me or review to let me know the pair you want to see!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this story has been bouncing around my head for literally weeks now and I finally found the time to type it up. I've decided to put it up here for you guys to read. Hope you enjoy it! Look for the Draco pairings to vote for at the bottom of this chapter!**

 **SUMMARY: Harry's been in the hands of Voldemort ever since his return in the Third Task. After a year and a half the Order has finally found him with the help of Severus Snape. Dumbles just wants his weapon to be back in perfect health so he can kill the Dark Lord. Ron and Hermione just want their best friend back. Ginny wants her promised husband back. Remus and Sirius want their pup to be happy and healthy again. They all prepare for a long recovery upon rescuing him. Heck, they're even prepared for him to never fully be the same again. How right they all are about that.**

Harry's POV:

Everything was spinning. It was like the cell I was in turned into a tornado that seemed to speed up then suddenly slow down only to pick back up once again. It didn't help with the nausea that was fighting to empty my stomach of what little was in it. I could hear sounds and loud voices not too far from where I was.

 _'_ _Are people fighting?'_ I was able to think in my fog fill mind. Closing my eyes to try and stop the world from spinning, and hopefully aid in stopping the pain I currently felt, I went to gently lay myself down.

Only to quickly sit up upon hearing the cell door burst open.

It was not smart to move as suddenly as I did. Groaning I gripped my head tightly as I heard gasps and felt more than saw someone kneel before me.

"Potter? Potter can you hear me? Listen, we don't have much time. If you can hear me give a nod." Came the snarky voice I knew all too well.

I managed to force my hand away from my head and look up at the familiar crooked nose and gave a small shake instantly regretting it.

Snape went to reach for me and I flinched from his touch backing up more towards the wall of the cell. "Potter we don't have time for this!" I flinched once again and felt my body begin to shake uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." I whispered over and over hoping he wouldn't hurt me.

It was a minute later I realized I was the only one speaking in the cell and slowly looked up and noticed others were there as well.

Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, and Dumbledore were all there as well.

Quickly looking from them in shame I pushed myself even closer to the wall.

"Please." I didn't know what exactly it was I was asking for. I just knew I wanted all of this to end. I was so very tired.

Snape sighed forcing me from my thoughts and I felt unfamiliar, yet still gentle, arms slowly wrap around me. One around my back the other under my knees.

I flinched again but just let the arms do whatever they wished to do with me. No longer caring what happened.

"He's so light headmaster!" Snape gasped and I looked up into his eyes and saw actual concern there.

Confused as to why this man would feel concern, and is that guilt as well?, I began to look at the others and flinched when they stepped closer.

"Sleep pup." I heard Remus say and suddenly my entire world went black.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Groaning I woke up only to see an all too familiar ceiling. I blinked up at it and felt myself trying to hope I truly was back home. Back at Hogwarts. Looking around slowly more and more of the familiar infirmary came into view and more hope entered me as it did.

Suddenly Pomfrey came into view and smiled brightly at me.

"Harry! You're awake!" I flinched at the sudden raise in her voice and tried to back from her in fear only to hiss in pain when my ribs moved the wrong way.

"Oh Harry…." She gasped and I looked to her and saw pity and guilt there. Glaring I looked from her.

"I know I was too weak to stop him. I know I should've been able to fight him off in that graveyard. I know I should've been able to stop everything that happened to me. I know all of that. I don't need your pity and I most certainly don't need your guilt." I added with a growl knowing the next emotion to enter her eyes would be guilt.

She simply sighed and walked towards her office.

"I will inform the Headmaster you're awake. He'll want to see you. I'm sure your friends would like to see you as well." I just looked to my hands that were folded in my lap and refused to speak to her.

She sighed once more and closed her office door behind her.

I looked up once I heard the door close and looked around the room once more.

 _'_ _It's so strange to be here after so long in that manor. I'm not entirely sure I believe any of this is even real.'_ I thought and looked back once the office door opened once more.

"They'll be here shortly."

"They?"

"Your friends as well as the Headmaster of course. Like I said dear boy they've all been worried sick about you. Not a one rested even a moment. They were determined to find you."

"Yeah, well, they didn't find me fast enough." I said shocking her completely.

I just looked from her and laid down waiting for what will likely be a wild crowd and blending questions.

I wasn't kept waiting long. About five minutes later the infirmary doors slammed open and in came pretty much all of the Order, the twins, Ron and Hermione, Neville, Luna, the rest of the Weasleys, Remus and Sirius, Snape, and finally Dumbledore all came rushing into the room and up to my bed.

All the while I fought my instinct to curl up in a ball to try and hide from them. I tried to remind myself I was back in Hogwarts and no one here would harm me.

It wasn't a very easy thing to remind yourself.

And just as expected everyone asked so many questions at once I couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

"Alright now one at a time! He's still healing and probably is overwhelmed by the sudden loud crowd around his bed!" Pomfrey said instantly silencing the group and made them back up some.

Dumbledore had been trying to get around the group as they were asking questions and was finally able to reach me once they backed up.

His eyes held that familiar twinkle in them as he spoke with a assuring smile. "Harry. Dear boy it's so good to see you safe once more. I'm only sorry it took us so long to find you." I simply looked to him before turning my head so I didn't have to face any of them.

"Harry, pup please talk to us. We only wish to help you. We're so sorry it took so long to find you. But please believe me when I say there wasn't a second that went by that wasn't spent trying to find you. Please pup, talk to us." Sirius pleaded causing me to finally look to my godfather.

I didn't see pity or guilt in his eyes. I only saw love, acceptance, and concern in them. That look would have made me speak had Snape not beaten me to it.

"Potter quit being a spoiled brat and speak to us! You have been told already we never stopped looking for you. Is this act simply for more attention? Do you not get enough as it is?" I turned instantly and glared at the man.

"Snape you bas-."

"I know you were there for most of it Snape. I know you know everything they did. My injuries should be proof enough! I was starved and beaten. Sometimes beaten to the point of passing out and I wouldn't wake up for days on end. There were some nights I was so hungry or so thirsty I felt like I wouldn't survive the night! Not to mention when winter hit it was beyond freezing down there! Don't you dare act like all I want is attention when you yourself helped in adding to my scars!" I yelled.

That caused all to look to Snape who actually flinched not only at my words but at the others stares.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was forced to! Had I not it would've compromised my position and I know how the precious Order can't do without my information! So it was either risk being exposed for join in every now and then! It's not like I wanted to torture the boy for fun! Even when I was loyal to the Dark Lord I never was fond of torture! And before you open that annoying mouth of yours mutt know I kept the location from you lot because I never knew entirely where he was until Lucius got drunk and let it slip! The Dark Lord didn't tell most of his inner circle where the boy was hidden. He fixed our marks so that when he summed us to where the boy was we instantly were in the cell then we would aparate from that very cell." Sirius closed his mouth then but continued to glare at Snape.

"Changing the subject, Pomfrey what did you find on his injuries?" Remus asked causing the poor woman to flinch.

"He, uh, he has five broken ribs and three that're severely bruised. There's numerous cuts and scars running all along his body. Some went so deep he'll carry the scars forever. He's severely malnourished and dehydrated as well. It appears they only gave him enough food and water to keep him alive but not anymore than that. One tooth is chipped and his left arm has been broken at least five times in three different spots. His right wrist is sprained and his left foot appears swollen and infected from a rather nasty gash that runs from the tip of his big toe all the way to the curve of his shin. He has other cuts infected and I would not be surprised if he ends up becoming very sick in the week to come since the potions just won't work fast enough to keep up with all the infection in his system. Luckily it doesn't appear to have entered his blood stream just yet, but it's still very possible. There is also a stab wound on his left shoulder that luckily missed anything major and missed the bone so he will be able to continue to use it normal once healed. His wand hand has its middle finger broken and the palm is fractured."

By the end of the list nearly everyone in the room appeared to have gone pale.

I simply smirked at them. "That list doesn't even cover half of what I've received in that place. Those are just the most recent ones." That seemed to make them pale even more.

"Oh Harry…." Hermione gasped out crying softly to herself.

I just looked to her. "What did you expect 'Mione? Honestly I'm shocked I was even alive when I was found. I was expecting my body to be returned to you once he was finished with me. Though I think Voldemort was having a bit too much fun finding news ways of causing me pain." She flinched at my words and moved to slowly sit on my bed along with Ron. I let them each take a spot on either side of me and offered silent support. The twins joined soon after and stood behind Ron while Remus and Sirius stood before 'Mione. Neville and Luna stood at the foot of my bed.

I looked around at all of them and smiled. Truly happy to have them surrounding me once more.

"We are here for you Harry. No pity and no guilt. We're here as your friends. We will always stand by you and we will never let that snake touch you again!" she growled and I actually laughed then.

"Somehow I believe you'll just bore him to death with a lecture or two." I did laugh harder then when she pouted then slapped Ron's arm as he agreed with me.

"Ow! What I do?! He said it first!"

"And he's the one in a hospital bed. You're perfectly healthy and therefore deserved to be hit." She argued making Ron pout then.

"Honestly you two are hopeless." Remus sighed.

"Must be the narguls." Luna said nodding her head agreeing with herself.

"Harry dear I will bring you a big plate of food tomorrow for breakfast! I will have you back to a healthy weight in no time at all! Now Ron honey move so your sister can see Harry now." Mrs. Weasley said shooing Ron from his spot on the bed as he groaned.

"Honestly mum-." Fred.

"Between you-." George.

"And our dear little sister-." Fred.

"Harry will be smothered enough-." George.

"Let him-." Fred.

"Have a break-." George.

"For the night at least!" the twins finished as one causing me to smile at them. Suddenly there was a hand on my face making me cry out in fear and moved further from the people and as close to the headboard as possible.

"Sorry Harry! I only wanted to offer some comfort. I didn't mean to scare you!" Ginny said quickly.

It took me a second to calm down before I finally breathed out and offered a shaky smile trying to tell her through it I wasn't mad.

She must've got it as her shoulders relaxed and she offered her own small smile.

"We will need more details on what happened and anything you learned that'll help us defeat the Dark Lord. You will also need to be trained so that this can be prevented in the future. You got lucky that he kept you alive for as long as he did. If he gets his hands on you again that'll be it. You can't let him get you again Potter." Mad-Eye said and I couldn't stop the glare that came out.

"How dare you blame Harry for what happened to him! As if anyone knew what would happen back then! If you want to blame anyone blame yourself! Barty Crouch Jr. was able get the jump on you and held you captive while he pretended to be you! If you really wanna blame someone blame yourself!" Hermione yelled standing up from her spot.

"And Harry will not train until he's not only healed but up to it! Merlin he's been gone a year and a half and you're already wanting to train him all over again! Give him time to be back and time to heal!" Ron yelled right back stepping out of his father's grip as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Mad-Eye simply glared at them but remained silent.

"A year and a half?" everyone looked back to me then. "I was gone that long?" the others flinched then and looked from me.

"Harry-" Hermione started.

I simply shook my head at her. "I'm very tired guys. Please leave so I can sleep."

"Why you little-."

"Severus," Dumbledore said stopping whatever it was Snape was going to say, "the boy deserves a rest. After all he's been through he deserves far more than a simple rest." With that Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes to me. "Rest dear boy. I shall come and speak with you in the morning." He suddenly moved closer but stopped when I flinched from his out stretched hand.

"I won't hurt you dear boy." He said softly and moved his hand slowly closer and I let him place it on my shoulder. "Know that if there's ever a time you need to talk or just need a shoulder I will always been there for you. I'm very glad to have you back where you belong dear boy. It's been far too long."

I looked to him and offered a very small smile. "That it has professor. And I'll keep it in mind if I ever need to speak. Thank you again sir. And that you all for saving me. Honestly I was very close to giving up when you came." I said looking down in shame.

"Do not worry my dear boy. All will be righted in no time. Just be patient." I looked back to him and nodded.

Saying goodnight to those around me I watched as they all left with Dumbledore telling all Order members to go to his office and for my friends to return back to Grimwald Place.

"I guess school hasn't started yet has it?" I quietly asked myself knowing the answer.

"No. Sixth year for you and others your age starts in a month." Pomfrey said and I smiled softly then.

"I'm sixteen then." I said once again out loud and once again knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry you had two terrible birthdays Harry, but if I know your friends both will be made up for tenfold." I laughed then and smiled at her.

"I'd say double that and you'd be a bit more accurate." It was her turn to laugh then before she walked up and slowly touched my shoulder.

I flinched but didn't make to move from her touch. "I will say it warms my heart to know that monster didn't fully break you. I know you said you had been close to giving up but I can see in your eyes you weren't as close as you thought. Your spirit is still intact. Sure you still have a recovery ahead of you, but I believe our Golden Trio isn't going to change all that much after all." I just stared at her shocked before slowly smiling.

"Thank you Madam. I think I honestly needed to hear that. I will fight to get better and I will fight Voldemort and I will win so this pointless war is finally over. No more torture, no more separating families, no more missing people, no more death." I vowed letting my determination show.

She smiled brightly at me and slightly tightened her hold on me. "I can see more of your spirit survived than I originally thought. You're still that Harry I've grown to know and love with all the times he spent in this infirmary." I just laughed and hesitantly touched her hand on my shoulder.

She noticed and I looked from her. "Sorry, I'm sure you know this already, but for some reason the thought of being touched right now scares me to death. Even toughing others myself scares me."

"That's to be expected with all you suffered dear boy. As I said before, you still have healing to do. Just not as much as I thought when you first came here. Now then, drike this skelegro then take this potion. It'll help with the infection your body is trying to fight. I do expect you back here sicker than a dog within a week. It's been in your system too long. Luckily not long enough to become extremely dangerous. Perhaps I should give you a potion now to begin fighting off any illness." She mumbled mostly to herself.

I smiled at her and drank the horrid tasting liquids and sighed as they instantly began to work.

"Thank you. If you don't mind I really do want to sleep." That seemed to jolt her back to reality and she smiled at me.

"Of course dear boy. Tomorrow I do believe I'll start you on another potion. Better to be prepared than not in times like these." I nodded at her and watched as she retired to her rooms for the night after taking one last glance at me.

I sighed and laid down with my back to the infirmary door and closed my eyes to rest them for a bit.

LATE THAT NIGHT

The infirmary door opened causing me to instantly be awake.

"Took you long enough." I spoke.

"Apologies, it took far longer to sneak in here than I thought it would. There's people everywhere on patrol making sure no one is able to get to you." I smirked but kept my back to the person.

"I accept your apology." I felt more than saw the person bow beside my bed.

"I must also apologize for how I spoke to you earlier Your Highness. I also did not know that spell would cause you such pain. Had I known I-"

I did stand then and moved around the bed to gently take the persons chin in my hand to make them look to me.

"There's nothing to forgive my child. You were working under orders. You played your part perfectly Severus." I said and the man seemed to relax at my touch and words.

"You know, I am older than you Your Highness. I appreciate the affection but it seems strange to be called 'child' by you simply for the age difference." I laughed then and noticed how he seemed to brighten at the sound.

"Yet I am the queen of our coven. When my husband turned you all those centuries ago you became his child. When I became his mate you became mine. Age no longer matters. All in the coven are my people and my children." I spoke and he seemed to accept the words for now. Knowing him I'd have to explain again for the millionth time. That was fine with me though.

"Now then, we must continue with our plan. Though I do not understand why His Highness would send you to finish your schooling now of all times when you've been taught all you need to know by our coven I will not disobey him. Especially with you no longer in the safety of the manor Your Grace. I will give my life to keep you safe if it is needed." I smiled at him as he stood yet let my worry show.

"Please do not risk yourself for me. I could not stand it if I lost you or any of you." I told him and he just stared at me.

"The coven will never survive without you Your Grace. Our Lord may be the king, but like in all vampire covens the queen holds the heart. Once the queen is found all would give their lives to protect him or her. You know this."

"That doesn't mean I accept it." I told him and touched his cheek to which he instantly leaned into the touch. "How about we all get through this mission as quickly as possible so that we may return to my husband. I miss his touch already." Severus smirked then laughed as he nodded.

"Still I do not understand why he would send you into the front lines for such a mission."

"We're only collecting information Sev. Once he believes we have enough he will call us back so we can plan for the second part of the mission. Whatever it'll hold anyways." Sev still seemed hesitant to accept me being here but nodded anyways and held the hand that was on his cheek still tightly.

"Promise me you will not get yourself into trouble this year." I smirked.

"I'm back at Hogwarts now Sev. I can't make that promise." The man groaned causing me to laugh. "Now then, return to your rooms and get some rest. Tomorrow we must continue with our plan." Sev nodded and reluctantly left my side and headed for the door.

"I will work hard to end this part of the mission quickly Your Highness. That I can promise you." I just smiled and nodded at him letting my fangs through the glamour for a moment as I continued to smile.

"Good, because I'm already tired of hiding."

 **CLIFFY!:p not what you expected right? So to avoid confusion just know any and all questions will be answered within the next two chapters. This is more of a prologue. The next two chapters will be flashbacks and will go into detail of what's happened in the last year and a half with Harry and Voldemort. I hope you guys liked this one and chapter two will be up by tonight! Hopefully chapter three as well but for sure chapter two! Please review! It's the only way us author's know if we're doing good or not!**

 **Here's the list of pairings to vote on (NOTE: I do not do threesomes and I do not do incest!):**

 **Ron/Hermione**

 **Draco/Ron**

 **Draco/Hermione**

 **Fred/Draco**

 **George/Draco**

 **Neville/Luna**

 **Hermione/Luna**

 **Draco/Neville**

 **Lucius/Narissa**

 **Lucius/Snape**

 **Snape/Draco**

 **Snape/Hermione**

 **Fred/Hermione**

 **George/Hermione**

 **Snape/James(this would be a past relationship)**

 **other (meaning you give me an idea I didn't think of before)**

 **Again just PM me or review on which pairings you wish to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Beginning of Flashback

 **WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. They belong to JK Rowling and honestly who would want it any other way? My story and any character I create are mine obviously.**

 **WARNING'S FOR THE STORY: Please note that my story is not going to be like those you've probably read before. Please give it a chance! Some Weasley, Order, and Dumbledore bashing. SLASH! Meaning two guys in a romantic relationship! You have now been fairly warned before you even read this chapter so if you don't like that sort of thing I'm perfectly fine with that. Kudos to you. Simply hit the back button and continue to look for another story. DO NOT LEAVE HATE REVIEWS WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN FAIRLY WARNED OF THE SLASH! As you learned at the end of the last chapter this is a creature fic as well. Vampire to be exact. Like I've said though mine's going to be different than anything you've read. I hope it will be anyways.**

 **OTHER WARNING'S: POSSIBLE DEATH! I will not say who or how many or if it'll even happen BUT the POSSIBILITY is there. Other warnings will be given with a fair notice as they are needed. To be on the safe side I'm rating my story R. Again just to be safe.**

 **Also, the flashback chapters are going to be fairly long so I don't waste a lot of chapters with a lot of flashbacks when I can just fit them into two chapters. Possibly three but I honestly think I'll stop with two. Though I know most readers love long chapters I wanted to go on and give a fair heads up that they're going to be fairly long.**

 **Pairings: Voldemort/Harry as I'm sure you guessed lol:p**

 **Side pairings: Remus/Sirius**

 **Vote results (NOTE: Voting will be going on until the last flashback chapter! So until the next chapter is posted and I will give until the following morning of that chapter to let you vote):**

 **Neville/Luna=1**

 **Draco/Hermione=1**

 **Snape/Bellatrix=1**

 **Barty Cruch Jr./Daphne=1**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review more! It's the only way I know if it's a good story or not and it's the only way I know who to put in a vote point for! Please review people! Thank you very much to the one who did review and know I am considering all the relationships you mentioned!**

"Where are we Harry?" Cedric asked as I slowly looked around the familiar gravestone in fear.

 _'_ _No. No way! No way is this possible! There's no way my dream is real!'_

"Cedric I think I've been here before in a dream."

"What do you mean?" he asked and I didn't need to see his face to know he was confused.

"It's hard to explain. Right now we need to get back to the cup!" I went to stand when a blinding pain shot through my scar causing me to cry out and double over holding my head tightly.

"Harry!" Cedric yelled out concerned and I vaguely heard him running towards me.

"No! Get back to the cup now!" I yelled just as the pain worsened and a figured walked around the corner holding a black bundle in his arms.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" I heard Cedric asked and stood protectively at my side.

"Kill the spare!" I heard and fear for my friend entered me.

"No!" I cried out and, not really knowing how I did it or what happened exactly, I threw my hand out and suddenly Cedric was flying towards the cup.

His hand brushed against the metal and he was gone in a flash.

Happy my friend would at least survive this, though I was still confused on what just happened to him, I went back to focusing on the pain and how the figure, who I now knew was Wormtail, turned his wand on me and I was suddenly trapped by the statue the stood over Voldemort's father's grave. I struggled to get free as the bundle in Wormtail's arms told him to begin and he tossed the deformed looking thing into the cauldron that was in the middle of the field.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" he said as he pointed his wand towards a bone and let it fall into the cauldron once it was close enough.

Then Wormtail suddenly seemed hesitant before pulling a knife out and speaking with a shaky voice."Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." In one motion Wormtail cut off his own hand crying out from the pain.

The pain in my scar intensified as Wormtail fought to breath normally again. Once he was able to he turned slowly to me and smirked evilly. He spoke as he walked up to me.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Fear entered me then as I started to fairly understand what was happening, though honestly the pain made it nearly impossible to think completely clear, and in a last ditch effort to hopefully weaken the ritual I willed my body to relax.

Not only did I will my body to relax I willed my mind to want to give my blood. I wanted to willing give it to Wormtail. I chanted it so many times in my head I actually began to believe I truly did want to give my blood. It was like my mind was trying to turn a horrible moment into an honor to make it easier to accept.

The blade that cut my arm barely hurt compared to the pain coming from my scar and it seemed to intensify as Wormtail hit the knife to knock my blood off it and into the cauldron then stepped back as the cauldron turned into smoke.

I screamed in pain and through a blurry vision I was able to see what was once a cauldron form into robes and slowly the form of a human appeared.

Not just any human. This man had to be the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.

Suddenly the pain took a place in the back of my mind as I took in the man's features.

He was tall, taller than me by at least a foot, on the top of his head set the softest looked dark brown hair I'd ever seen. It was cut short and combed neatly to sit perfectly.

His skin held a healthy tan to it making his muscle look all the more toned.

When he turned to me bright red eyes met mine and I was instantly trapped in their beauty.

It wasn't until said man spoke I remembered just who it was I was drooling over.

"What's happened? Why do I not feel as I should have once the ritual was complete? Wormtail! What have you done wrong?!" he yelled at the cowering man.

"N-n-n-nothing sir! I swear it! I did the ritual exactly as you showed me how to! All three items needed for the ritual were given correctly! This I swear to you my Lord! Please have mercy!" he squeaked and I just looked at the man in disgust.

 _'_ _Cowering piece of shit!'_ I growled mentally only to feel my own fear slightly raise when Voldemort turned those ruby red eyes back to me.

"It was you wasn't it? You screwed up the ritual somehow." I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face.

"Well I've been known to do the opposite of what is asked of me. I simply did that here." Anger entered his eyes and he moved to quickly walk up to me.

It wasn't until he was mere inches from my face that I realized my scar no longer was hurting. Voldemort was, barely an inch from me, and I didn't feel a pinch of pain.

 _'_ _What in Merlin's name….'_ I didn't have time to think of anything else because Voldemort suddenly leaned in the rest of the way and connected his lips to mine.

I could do nothing but stand there trapped and shocked as Voldemort kept us connected.

When he pulled back it was like looking at a whole new person.

Where anger and hate and death surrounded Voldemort now was this aura of love, kindness, tenderness, and acceptance.

 _'_ _That's it. I'm dreaming. Probably had one too many butterbeers or something. Maybe I'll get some chocolate Remus sent me from my trunk once I wake up. Maybe that'll clear my head of anymore crazy dreams like this one.'_

"I assure you this isn't a dream." I jumped at his voice then yelped when the statue moved releasing me.

Unfortunately since I wasn't ready I couldn't get my balance set and I fell forward.

Straight into Voldemort's chest.

His arms wrapped gently around me as he chuckled, chuckled!, then spoke.

"Sorry I should've warned you that was gonna happen." I blinked a few times before forcing myself out of his hold and glared at him slowly getting my wand ready for a fight.

"I don't know how you were able to read my thoughts and I don't know what game you're playing at and I don't care! I won't fall for whatever this is you're trying! Now stop playing and fight me already! That's what you want right? Me dead?"

"Why would I want you of all people dead?" he asked and actually sounded shocked and confused.

I blinked at him. "You're kidding right? Does coming into my childhood home and killing my parents then trying to kill me ring any bells to you? Maybe Dumbledore is right, maybe you are crazy."

"Do not ever say that name in my presence again!" Voldemort yelled and I instantly had my wand pointed at him.

Voldemort sighed before shaking his head. "Sorry, just hearing the man's name brings back many unpleasant memories."

"Yes I'm sure remembering a man who did nothing but try to help you and took you to Hogwarts must be very unpleasant memories." I sneered holding my wand tighter.

Voldemort simply stared at me.

"He truly has you brainwashed to believe all his lies doesn't he?" I glared then.

"I'm not brainwashed and he's yet to lie to me! Now stop talking and attack already!" I yelled and shot a spell at him.

Voldemort easily dodged it then held his hand out to me and suddenly my wand was in his hand.

I looked to my hand in shock then back to him confused.

Only to jump back a step when I saw him only inches from me.

"How-"

"Sleep. I promise all will be explained once you've woken." I just looked at him like he was crazy and went to speak only to realize I was suddenly very tired and before I knew it arms were around me and my world was black.

THE NEXT MORNING:

I felt myself slowly starting to wake up and snuggled more into the soft silk covered bed with a sigh of comfort.

 _'_ _Perhaps that really was just one crazy dream.'_ I thought and slowly blinked my eyes open to see if Ron was awake or not.

Only to jolt up instantly awake when I realized I wasn't in my bed at Hogwarts.

"Oh Merlin what's happening?!" I whispered not really expecting an answer.

"Ah I see you've finally awakened." I jumped at the voice and turned to see Voldemort leaning against the door that lead to what looked to be a hallway.

I glared at him and instantly reached for my wand only to dreadfully find out it wasn't there.

"Of course your wand was taken from you until you can learn to trust us. Don't worry. I've got it locked away safe and sound." I just stared at the man.

"What the hell are you even talking about?! Why would I trust anyone here? Especially you?! You murdered my parents and have wanted me dead my whole life! And why do you look like you just stepped out of your diary again? And why am I in a bed and not in a cell being tortured? Why doesn't my scar hurt anymore with you around? Why am I even alive right now? Not that I'm complaining about that or anything. I rather do like living, but you hate me enough to try and kill me!" I finally managed to stop shooting off question after question and took calming breaths as I watched the man who ruined my life.

Voldemort simply sighed. "All of your questions are valid and fair to say the least. And you do deserve to know all the truth, however, you're not ready for all the truth right now. In time you will be ready, but for now I just need your trust." I snorted.

"You claim to want my trust yet you keep things from me? Yeah, that's not how trust works."

"It works for Dumbledore doesn't it?" I asked and I just glared at him.

"And I thought you didn't want to hear his name?" I shot right back and Voldemort actually glared then.

"I acted foolish last night and I do apologize for that. It's just a lot happened all at once and hearing his name from your lips just made me snap."

"Why wouldn't I say his name? Dumbledore saved me from so many things. Saved you from so many things. And I do trust him with my life." Voldemort actually growled then and stormed over to me grabbing my chin harshly forcing me to keep gazing into his eyes.

"I do not want to ever hear you trust that man ever again! That man has never done anything to earn anyone's trust!" I simply glared at him yet again.

"And I believe I told you that you really have no reason to hate him. And for someone wanting trust you really suck at gaining it. Hurting me and not allowing me to speak my mind and keep secrets from me. Oh and not to mention you murdered my parents!" I growled right back.

Voldemort simply glared at me before finally releasing his hold on me. I rubbed my chin and continued to glare at his back as he walked calmly towards the door.

"I will have a house elf bring you in some food for you in a few hours. I have left books sitting on your desk there. These will be your rooms and yours alone until you've made your choice. I do hope it's the choice I wish for, but I will not force this on you. Despite everything you've been told your whole life I mean you no harm. I won't lock this door. Feel free to explore the manor as you wish. Just know all exist have been charmed to keep you in. Until I know you won't try and run away I must keep them up. I'm sorry for them too." I just kept my glare up and snorted once more.

"Yet more proof on sucking to get trust." Voldemort simply sighed and shut the door behind him.

I waited a few minutes before getting off the bed and testing out the door.

I will admit I was surprised to see he truly didn't lock the door. It opened with ease and I was able to look down the rather long hallway that seemed to be covered floor to ceiling in green.

It was a little tacky looking honestly. And cheesy.

"Damn snakes." I mumbled and shut the door only to turn and lean my back on it with a heavy sigh as I tried to make since of my situation now.

 _'_ _They must be looking for me by now. Cedric made it back to them. Or I hope anyways. If the cup didn't take us back the first time maybe it's not set to go back to the others at all. Merlin I hope he's okay! I don't think I could handle the guilt if anything happened to him!'_ I thought then actually took in the rooms I was in.

They were not that bad really. Decent sized room with a queen sized bed decorated in black and green silk bedding pushed up against the far wall. A mahogany desk sat underneath a window the stretched from the floor and arched once it reached the ceiling. A door sitting behind the bed and a door directly to my right and a dresser sitting to the right of the far door completed the door.

I checked out the door closest to me and found a very fancy looking bathroom.

 _'_ _Someone likes marble.'_ I thought amused as literally everything was marble. Even the toilet! I didn't even know toilets came that way! _'That's magic for you I guess.'_

The shower was wide enough for two people to stand comfortably and the tub was like having a mini pool inside.

Taking one last look I flipped off the lights and turned to the last door which could only be a closet. When I reached the door I found a full length mirror on it that nearly covered the whole door.

Opening it to find I was right I couldn't stop the gasp at what I saw.

Inside the closet were what appeared to be hundreds of dress robes. Some were so elegant looking they appeared to be a dress and not robes. They came in all different shades of color and some even had beautiful designs on them.

Some had snakes wrapping around them while some had phoenixes stretching their glorious wings proudly on the silks.

That was another thing about them. Not a single one wasn't made out of silk.

 _'_ _Are these mine? He did say these were my rooms while I was here, but that doesn't mean they're mine. And when did he have time to get all these anyways? And how does he even know my measurements? Probably as I thought. They aren't for me. Still, I can't help but be jealous of their owner. I've never had such fine clothing before in my life. It's like they're royalty or something.'_ I thought and gently pulled out an emerald green one that had black around the bottom and the Slytherin logo upon the chest area.

Not being able to resist the urge I quickly stripped of my ragged clothing and as gently as I could I put on the robes.

I was instantly in love. The feel of the silk on my skin was so comforting and the way it moved when I did had me thinking I looked more graceful than I actually was in it.

And they actually fit me! Something I wasn't expecting at all.

Smiling brightly I closed the door so I could see the mirror only to stare at the reflection in shock.

I couldn't even deny I looked amazing. It was like looking at someone who was royal yet had my face!

 _'_ _If only I didn't need these damned glasses.'_ I thought sadly lightly touching the ugly things covering my eyes.

I stared my reflection a minute longer before sighing sadly and gently took the robes off and placed them back in the closet then quickly redressed.

 _'_ _Back to being ugly, danger attracting, clumsy Harry.'_ I thought looking at my reflection once more to see one I knew all too well.

Sighing once more I left the door and went to the desk Voldemort had mentioned and noticed there were at least twenty books piled up on it.

 _'_ _Aw he does care! Giving me books so I don't get bored in my prison!'_ I thought sourly and picked up the top book and looked at the cover.

 _Magical Creatures and Their Mates_ it read and it did gain my interest.

Sitting down in the chair I opened the book and began to read the first.

About an hour and a half later a loud pop was heard startling me from my page I was on and quickly turned to see a house elf standing there with a tray of food.

"Nimes didn't mean to startle sir! Nimes was only ordered by His Highness to bring Your Grace food sir!" I just blinked at the elf in surprise before slowly standing and accepting the tray from the scared elf.

Fighting my confusion I offered him a assuring smile. "It's quite alright Nimes I was just very interested in my book is all. Thank you for bringing me this. It looks amazing." Nimes eyes brighten and he began to bounce.

"Nimes made it special sir! Nimes hopes Your Grace likes it!"

 _'_ _There it is again! I didn't imagine it!'_ "I'm sure I'll love it Nimes." I smiled once more and took a bite of the pork on my tray and actually groaned loudly.

"Nimes this is amazing! Thank you so much!" Nimes looked ready to cry in happiness as he bowed lowly, thanking me continuously once again, then disappeared once more.

I turned back to the desk and continued to eat and read while trying to make since of being called 'Your Grace' by Nimes.

 _'_ _Maybe I'll ask Voldemort later. After all he did say I can leave these rooms.'_ I thought then instantly shook the idea out of my head. _'I'm not going to go out of my way to talk to that snake! Besides that's probably just his way of showing respect and showing he knows his place. It's sad how they're treated really. I hope that changes soon for their sakes.'_ I thought and took my own reason as truth and let it slip from my mind as I continued on reading.

About another hour later I was nearing the end of the book when one passage really grabbed my attention.

 _Vampires and Their Mates_

I looked to it confused. _'Didn't both Dumbledore and Remus say vampires don't mate? Well, maybe they meant life mates. After all, Siri is Remus' life mate and this book did say most had life mates or soul mates rather.'_ I thought then shrugged it off and began to read.

 _Vampires are the only other species that's immortal._

 _The second being werewolves. The reason for their_

 _Immortality is so they are able to find their mates._

 _Most times vamps will be born or turned in a time_

 _Period that their mates are not. In order for a_

 _Vampire to feel complete they must find their life_

 _Mate. It has been reported on some occasions of_

 _Vamps going crazy and killing their whole coven_

 _Then themselves if they go more than eight centuries_

 _Without their life mate._

 _Vampires, like werewolves, have a dominant and a submissive._

 _The Dominant is the one who will be taller, stronger, and faster_

 _than the sub as it's their job to watch the mate and children._

 _They almost never have long hair and their teeth are longer than_

 _their mates. This is important as they will bite their mate on their_

 _necks leave a mark for all other creatures to see showing they_

 _are forever claimed. Their teeth need to be longer because the bite_

 _has to got deep enough to make the mark permanent. Doms are only_

 _male._

 _Submissive vamps are built leaner. Meaning male subs body will_

 _appear more feminine than their dom counterparts. A sub's job is_

 _to protect their children and support their dom. They are naturally_

 _weaker than doms and tend to have hair that has been known to reach_

 _their bums. While they are naturally weaker, should their mate or children_

 _come under threat they will actually become more deadly than dominants_

 _will. Their nature to protect is far stronger than doms though both have_

 _the instinct. Subs can be either male or female and both genders can give birth._

 _Though the males tend to have hard pregnancies and they don't last nine months_

 _as the women's do. Theirs only lasts four months and they can give natural birth_

 _yet it's far more risky to them than women._

 _The most important sub in any coven is the queen. The queen is the heart of any_

 _Coven and it's their job to offer love, kindness, and hope to all within the Coven._

 _The king's job is to make sure the coven remains protected and will turn to their_

 _Queens for advice on battle plans and strategies. Though it's rare to see a queen_

 _upon a battlefield. Mainly because none within the coven would survive without_

 _their queen. The king would turn evil and possibly kill his Coven in a raged_

 _sorrow. However, should the queen give the king an heir then perish, the_

 _Coven will take it upon themselves to never let harm fall upon the child as the_

 _child holds apart of the queen within him/her._

 _Which brings us to natural born vamps. They are the royals of any Coven and_

 _are the kings. Any born vamp male is a dom and any born female is a sub. In_

 _order for a male to be a submissive he must be either as magically powerful or more_

 _powerful than their doms. That is why male subs are so rare. Male subs are_

 _cherished and always cared for. Male queens are even rarer and are treated_

 _almost as if they are the breath of the Coven. They become a sort of mother_

 _to all despite age differences and all would die to protect their queen. Should_

 _a child be born from a male queen then the child will be the most powerful_

 _being in all of the magical world. None would stand in their way._

 _A sub will also mark their dom. Their teeth will actually grow upon their_

 _mating night in order to do so and will return to normal size once they_

 _feel their mate is successfully marked. This is also the first time they will_

 _taste blood. It is vital that a sub's first drink is their dom's blood or they_

 _will die by within hours. A very slow and painful death._

 _How Doms Court a Potiential Sub:_

 _When the dom has finally sensed their subs they will hunt him/her down_

 _and begin to court them. It'll start simple. The dom will show the sub that_

 _they are able to care for both them and any child the sub gives the dom._

 _Next the dom will try and swoon the sub with gifts of the finest quality._

 _Whether it's the finest clothing or the finest jewelry. They will only give_

 _their subs the finest. The final stage is proof of loyalty. The dom will_

 _think of ways to show the sub they will only ever love them and will_

 _never harm them or stray to another mate. If they sub accepts all the gifts_

 _and then accepts the dom on their own they will hold a bonding ceremony._

 _This is extremely similar to a wedding the only difference being that once they_

 _kiss and exchange rings a spell will be placed upon them. Binding them forever_

 _together. They will be able to sense each other and be so connected they will be_

 _able to read each others thoughts and emotions even from across seas. This does_

 _not mean should one die the other will as well, but should one die and no child_

 _was conceived before the death insanity and evil is nearly always a guarantee._

 _Even with a child the chance of the remainimg mate becoming corrupt is still there._

 _Though not nearly as risky as if there wasn't a child there._

 _A born vamp will age like a normal child until they reach seventeen. This is when_

 _Their vampire side comes out and immortality kicks in._

 _Once the bonding ceremony is complete they will retire to a private area that the_

 _dom has deemed safe and worthy and they will complete the bond and the sub will_

 _then be turned into a vampire._

 _Breeding:_

 _Subs have a heat once a year that lasts for a week. If the couple is not ready for a child or doesn't want another one at the moment there are potions and spells that can be used that must be done or taken every day the week leading up to the heat to prevent pregnancy. A subs first heat hits a year after being turned. This is so their body can take its time becoming used to being a vampire and to prepare the subs body to carry a child._

 _For more information on their living styles and such see "Day in the Life of a Vampire."_

At the end of the passage I could just sit there in shock.

Slowly I looked to the closet as the memory of 'Your Grace' came back to the front of my mind.

 _'_ _Could that be why….'_ Instantly I shook that thought out of my head angry that I would even think such a thing and slammed the book shut.

 _'_ _I think a walk is in order.'_ I thought then looked to the clock on the side table by the bed and saw it was well past midnight. _'Or maybe I'll sleep then take a walk in the morning.'_ I thought and stood stretching my aching back then moving to the dresser trying to find sleeping clothes.

Once more I found only the finest clothing within. Everything was made of silk.

Shaking the thoughts from my head with a light blush I quickly grabbed an emerald green night gown and rushed to change and fell onto the extremely comfortable bed and was instantly asleep.

Dreaming of ruby red eyes and strong arms holding me safely within them.

NEXT MORNING:

Knocking on my door woke me up and I groaned hiding my head under a pillow hoping it'd block the noise out.

No such luck. The knocking continued and with a growl I got up and stormed to the door and threw it opened.

Only to see a shocked Voldemort standing there.

Voldemort blinked before looking down then back up at me.

That was when I remembered I was still in my night gown and blushed slightly wrapping my arms around myself.

"What? I don't have anything here to wear and I wouldn't sleep comfortably in my other clothes. I only borrowed them for a night." Voldemort shook his head.

"They were bought for you. I took your measurements as you slept the first night you were here and rushed to have all the clothing here for you before you woke. I'm pleased to see you approve of them.

I blinked. "You….bought these for me…." At his nod I looked back to the book on the desk then shook my head of the silly thought.

"Well I thank you then. It's not needed but I do love all of them. Now then if there wasn't anything important you wanted to say I'd like to get ready for the day in peace." That seemed to bring the man back to reality.

"Yes there was something actually. I was wondering if you would join me for breakfast. I know you must have questions and I will answer any I think you can handle at this moment." I glared at him but sighed.

"Well food does sound good right now. I do want at least some things answered. Alright. I'll join you, but I swear if even one Death Eater acts like they're grabbing their wands-."

"I give you my word none in this manor would ever harm you." He said seriously and I sighed.

"Alright, I don't fully believe you, but I do really want out of this room." Voldemort's eyes seemed to brighten then and I felt my face wanting to heat up.

"If I may also be so bold were you planning on wearing one of the dress robes?" I looked at him curiously but nodded.

"I was they're absolutely lovely and I won't deny I tried one on and loved everything about it. Plus, I have nothing else clean to wear here." Once more his eyes brightened yet his face remained neutral.

"I'm pleased to know you liked the gifts. I look forward to our breakfast Harry." Before I could speak my shock upon hearing my name from his lips Voldemort turned and walked down the hall.

I slowly closed the door behind me and tried very hard to ignore my heart trying to beat out of my chest.

 _'_ _Calm down Potter! This is Voldemort! You just let a silly passage control your imagination and now it's all you see! Come back to reality!'_ I growled to myself still denying everything.

I sighed and started to prepare for the day.

About an hour later I stood once more in the dress robes I tried on last night only this time I was clean and refreshed and I couldn't deny even I liked what I saw.

 _'_ _I wonder if Voldemort will approve.'_ I thought then glared at my reflection and shook my head and I rushed from the mirror. _'The hell do I can if that snake approves or not?!'_ before calming my thoughts so I didn't go off on anyone without a reason and sighed as I realized I was lost.

"Hello Your Grace!" I jumped and looked down to see Nimes.

I sighed in relief and smiled at the little guy. "Good morning to you Nimes. Do you mind showing me where the dining room is? I'm afraid I'm lost." Nimes eyes lit up then.

"So then, you accepted his offer for breakfast?" curious I nodded slowly watching as he literally jumped in joy. "Nimes is so happy! Finally the manor is beginning to feel whole!" wanting him to explain but not being given a chance to ask as he grabbed my arm and began to pull me through the labyrinth they called a manor.

When we finally reached the dining room Nimes let me go and smiled up at me. "Nimes must go tell the good news to other elves!" with that he was gone.

"Can't I ever be involved in normal things?" I sighed.

"It seems both our lives weren't ever meant to be normal." I looked to Voldemort and saw him wearing pure black dress robes that made his red eyes even more ruby like.

I could not deny right then my breath got taken from me.

"You look beautiful." He said with a smirk and I glared at him.

"Thank you. And thank you again for them. I've never had such nice clothing. Most of the time I only wore my cousins hand me downs which were always at least two sizes too big." I said without really thinking.

"You never had proper clothing?" wide eyed I looked to him and glared.

"While I can't explain why I said something so personal anything else about it isn't your concern." The man looked like he wanted to say something but shook his head to keep himself silent and held out a chair for me.

I looked to it then to him before slowly moving to sit in it and let him push me in as he moved to sit down at the head of the table with me on his right.

"What sounds good this morning Harry?" I ignored the shiver that ran down my spine at hearing my name once more come from his lips and instead smirked.

"You invited me to breakfast, which means I will leave all the planning and options on you. Surprise me." Something ran through his eyes but it came and went so fast I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Very well. I will show you how I can surprise." Confused he called Nimes back to the room and whispered softly to him.

The elf brightened yet again and nodded quickly before disappearing.

As Voldemort leaned up I could see the amusement on his face.

"Were you just nice to a house elf?" Voldemort looked to me.

"I treat all magical creatures with respect Harry. They deserve it. Besides, most cannot defend themselves without our help. Like house elves for example. Without us they wouldn't be able to find masters that saw them as living things and not property. All my house elves are actually free. They choose to stay and serve me."

"Nimes acted scared of me last night when he brought me dinner." The man sighed.

"Yes he told me about that. You must understand Nimes' case is rather long and complicated. I do not think he'll ever feel fully safe around those like us ever again. I know he's happy here. Yet there are times I still see doubt in his eyes. Like he's going to wake up and be back where I found him." as he spoke I could see true sadness there and just stared in shock.

"You really do care for them don't you?" he looked to me and smiled.

"As I said before Harry. Many things you've heard are not going to be true. The first being that I hate anything that's not a pure blood witch or wizard and that I hate all magical creatures that I don't see as useful." I blinked.

"So you're saying you don't mind half-bloods and muggle-borns?" when he shook his head I nearly fell off my chair. "You must be lying to me! I mean D-the Headmaster even said growing up you would not speak to anyone who wasn't pure blooded!" I cried not really sure why I stopped myself from saying Dumbledore's name.

Voldemort actually laughed and I once more ignored the shiver. "Yes the old man would say something like that." He then sighed once more and looked to me serious.

"What if I told you that my history Dumbledore told you wasn't my true history?"

"I would then say you need to get more specific on that. How could your history be wrong? Why would the Headmaster change someone's history?"

This time Voldemort sighed in annoyance. "Because the old man wants control. When he learned what I truly am and what my history truly is he got scared that I would ruin his plans."

"Plans?" Voldemort looked to me and smiled.

"That is something we will speak of later. For now I would like to know if you read any of the books I left for you." I glared at him but let it slide for now.

"Yes I did actually. I read the one about magical creatures and the mates." Voldemort leaned closer then.

"Oh really? And your thoughts?"

"I found it to be very interesting actually. Especially about werewolves since Remus and Siri-." I paused there suddenly sad at the thought of possibly never seeing them again. I shook my head and continued. "Anyways, when I got to the vampire one I was really interested. I was told by both the Headmaster and Remus that vampires didn't have mates. So to not only learn they have lift mates but how they go about it was quite interesting."

"Anything that stood out more than others?" he asked and I thought.

"The thought of a male queen was rather interesting. Not in a bad way mind you, but I never thought that could happen. And to know they're rare can make one even slightly jealous of them. They're treated with love and respect and treasured. One who didn't grow up with that could be a bit jealous." I said once again not thinking before speaking. Had I not been so lost in thought I would've seen the confused anger cross Voldemort's face.

"Yes male queens are very rare. And very powerful. They would need to be in order to be the mate of the king." He said and I nodded.

"They're also said to be the most loving of any submissive. That they're motherly instincts were actually better than regular submissives." I laughed then.

"Well yeah! I mean, they're queens of a Coven! They'd need to be more motherly since it's the queen's job to be there for the Coven as a symbol of hope and peace. I'd say it's a rather big honor really." Once again I saw something run through his eyes but it was once again gone just as quickly.

Just then food appeared and I was shocked to say the least.

"There's foods on this table from places I don't even know!" I said and Voldemort smiled.

"I can provide any kind of food that you wish for. And I'm great at surprising as you can tell." I just nodded and dug in without really even thinking.

I heard him chuckle but ignored it and began to eat.

We ate in a comfortable silence and when we were both finished Voldemort had the leftovers stored for later should I get hungry.

"Well Voldemort I must say I was not expecting to enjoy myself during this breakfast. Your surprised me once again." Voldemort smiled and stood up help me stand from my chair.

"I'm pleased I made you happy Harry. Now as much as I would love to spend more time with you and answer any question I do have an important meeting to attend to. If you would like I know the passage you read mentioned another book. That book is in that pile I left you. Perhaps you could read that while I am in the meeting then perhaps….I could walk you around my manor….perhaps we may get to know each other." He said and was actually looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah, yeah I think that'd be okay." I said without any real thought.

Though I won't deny the happiness that came to his face made my heart sore.

I smiled and waved bye to the man and followed the path Nimes took me on to get to the dining room and luckily found my rooms on my own.

Walking over to the pile I shoveled through until I found the book that had been mentioned and began to read it.

The first half of the book really just repeated the passage but used other magical creatures to compare to and it turns out vampires mating was the easiest mating ritual and the most successful one.

The second half is what started to get my attention.

 _Covens:_

 _Covens are basically the word used to describe a pack of vampires. Only they are a lot closer than a pack and less likely to turn on each other._

 _How Covens Work:_

 _A Coven is ruled by a king alongside his queen once he/she is found. Members of a Coven were all turned by their king or by their dominant mate. It's rare to try and switch out from one Coven to another. Especially since there is only one Coven per country. Covens can rival other Covens but for the most part they all leave each other alone. The only way rivalries start is if one Coven kills the queen of another or if two kings are fighting for the love of one queen. Which has only ever happened twice since the first Covens were born thousands of years ago._

 _A king that is ruling a Coven can be challenged by another dominant of his Coven if that dominant believes the current king to be unfit to rule. Should the king win then he will kill the challenger in front of the whole Coven. If the challenger wins then he kills the old king in front of the whole Coven. It's a traditional way of showing their power to their Coven. That way they can prove to the Coven they do have the ability to protect and support them for all the days of their rein._

 _A queen who gives birth to a son will always give birth to a dominant. Once the child is old enough the king will train him to fight and how to talk politics and everything involved in being a leader while the queen shows him how to be peaceful and merciful and loving to all in the Coven and out of the Coven. The queen and king both help in teaching the child how to care and support their future sub and children._

 _Once the child reaches seventeen and his vampire side finally comes out he will be trained more on how to control his newly found abilities. Once he is ready the king will willingly step down and become a member of the counsel alongside his queen. This way the king and queen can protect their son yet still be within the Coven should anything happen to their son. Though, not many kings and queens survive the death of a child. No dom and sub survive the death of a child. Those who do will never be the same. Some doms will go crazy. Others will begin to kill for fun until they are finally brought down. Subs nine times out of ten will not survive the depression of losing their child and those who do typically go insane and they are given mercy deaths._

 _Turning a Vampire:_

 _Only a king has the power to turn anyone into a vampire. However, the one being turned has to want to turn. If they do not want to turn then the moment a vampire bites into the person he/she must sadly kill that person. If they didn't they would die a very slow and painful death as their body rejected the venom. A dom that is not a king is able to turn their mate and only their mate. This is so the first blood the mate drinks is from their dom. This is why Covens are so much closer than packs of werewolves. Lots of times werewolves are turned unwillingly and therefore grow to be bitter and are more likely to turn on their pack or not join at all. Covens are only full of willing members. Once a king bites a willing human if the human had strong magical powers to being with then he will most likely end up as a dom. All women are subs but powerful magical human women turned vamp are sought after as much as a sub male. If the human happens to be a muggle then he must have a very strong heart in order to be reborn as a dom. Most times kings will only turn those they can since will be doms to avoid too many submissives in one Coven which could potentially be the only reason a Coven would turn on each other as there wouldn't be enough doms to care for the subs and therefore subs will begin to try and steal already mated doms._

 _Feeding:_

 _Newly turned doms will mainly feed from their king until they are able to control their thirst enough to drink from bags like all vamps do. Subs will only drink from their mates until they are also able to control their thirst. The important thing to know is that doms take only a month to control their thirst and subs take two months. This is because of the doms natural instinct of needing to control a situation and make it safe for subs and children. Subs rely mainly on their doms for care and therefore don't have the 'need to control the situation' instinct as strongly as doms do. This does not mean subs are fully weak however. In fact, most subs are known to either be as magical capable as or even more magically capable than their doms. They need their magic in order to protect their children and to defend their mates if he is too weak to do so on his own. A sub will die to protect their family. Never underestimate sub vamps. And tread cautiously if you were to see one alone. Chances are their doms are not far and chances are the sub will attack if they feel you're a danger to their children if the children are close._

 _Back to how vamps feed. While most vamps just drink from their mates and from blood bags. Once a year they will go a the 'Coven Hunt' this means once a year the Coven will split all across the world for one night and feed on anywhere from two-three humans depending on how powerful they are. Kings and queens tend to need four humans to fully sate them. Most do not like doing this, yet if they do not feed from humans at least once a year their thirst becomes so hard to control that they will become Rogues. Rogues are vamps who given into their thirst and will only feed from humans. They risk exposing vamps to the world and will be killed on site by other vampires. Some Covens are known to kill unknown Rogues if they travel into their country. This is not considered treason as Rogues no longer associate with Covens and are even known to drink and kill from other vamps. They are dangerous and therefore other Covens are allowed to kill unknown Rogues._

 _The most common question is if vampires are able to eat human food. The answer to that is yes. They still need human food to help them balance their need for blood. However, human food does not give them strength and if they eat too much of it their bodies will start to die off._

 _How to Kill a Vampire:_

 _Despite what muggles say, vampires are not allergic to garlic and they can step outside into the sun. Holy water and crosses do not work on vampires, however, they do work on demons so long as you believe in what you're holding._

 _A stake to the heart would kill any living being and silver only works on werewolves._

 _Vampires have extremely high healing abilities and can heal from nearly any wound. The only way their healing abilities would not work is if they damage is bad enough their abilities can't keep up and they are not taken to a doctor in time._

 _However, the cruelest way to kill a vampire is by taking a piece of an oak tree that's fifty years old and drench the tip in the blood of a virgin. Now, this does not mean the virgin needs to die and it can be either a male or female. You only need enough blood to completely cover the tip. The fresher the blood is the faster, and less painful, a vampire will die. The older the blood is the longer, and more painful, a vampire will die. Either way, if they get stabbed in this method there is no healing themselves and the only known cure is the tears of a phoenix. Fresh is preferred but old tears would still work just not nearly as fast as fresh tears. Since phoenixes are so rare any vamp stabbed with the blood covered oak will never survive. Fresh blood kills them within minutes. Old blood draws it out. One occurrence was recorded that the Coven actually offered the member a mercy death after suffering for a month after being stabbed. This is the most officiant and the cruelest way to kill a vampire._

 _Abilities:_

 _Really they don't gain anything. Muggles will become magical and will need proper training so they can control their magic in public. Those who already held magic in their blood will become more powerful._

 _The only other thing that they gain is the ability to be unaffected by truth serum and they are masters of glamour and of faking injuries. Meaning they can make an arm feel and look broken when in reality their arm is perfectly fine. A vampire who is turned goes through major physical changes and when they go to meet people who do not know they've been turned they can use a glamour so well they can make themselves appear how they used to or even look like a whole other person. It's like they have an endless supply of Polyjuice Potion running in their veins._

Just as I finished the book a knock sounded throughout the room and I opened it to find Voldemort standing there.

"Honestly I didn't think you'd remember the walk." He pouted then.

"I would not forget a promise I make to you Harry. Never would I." I just nodded uncertainly at him but still took my place beside him when he offered and began our walk.

I couldn't tell you how long we walked. I can tell you it was enough to know my way around the manor and to see other Death Eaters out and about. They were actually being nice to me too! It was like living in the Twilight Zone or something.

Anyways, as we walked we got to know each other a bit better.

I learned that Voldemort actually wasn't found by Dumbledore and brought to Hogwarts. Despite my efforts he wouldn't tell me more and said 'he would when he thought I could handle it'. That line was getting old rather fast.

I also learned what his actual plans for the Wizarding World. He doesn't want to fully kick out muggle-borns. He simply wishes to take them from their parents and give them to a magical family to keep our world from being exposed more than it already has to him.

While I don't really like the thought of tearing a family apart, he did say he'd make sure no one in the muggle world remembered the child and would make sure it only went to a family who would love it as their own.

I still didn't fully agree, but after my own experience of first joining our world at eleven and all the crap Hermione deals with at school I couldn't help but agree it was needed.

When I asked about half-bloods he said he didn't mind them at all since it didn't overly expose the muggle world to ours and that they were actually some of his most powerful followers. Sometimes even more so than purebloods.

I also learned his father wasn't an arse to him and his mother loved him dearly until the both died. Though he didn't go into detail about their death. I didn't force it either.

I also learned his favorite color wasn't green, which did shock me honestly, but red, which shocked me more, and he loved sweets. Anything sweet and he would instantly need to take at least one bite.

That had me laughing. Big Bad Dark Lord going crazy over sweets. It just wasn't something you'd expect to hear.

He also loved animals, both regular and magical, and owned two zoos that weren't too far from the manor.

I learned that this manor had been owned by the Malfoy's until the group started to grow and he gave it to Voldemort.

I learned he loved his followers and after watching some interact with him in passing by they loved him too. That was a total flip from what I'd been told about the whole Dark side.

I learned Voldemort was a romantic like I was and he also only wanted a family and someone to love who loved him in return.

I learned that he doesn't like to torture. Like AT ALL. The only time he will torture is if that person hurt one of his followers. And even then once he was done he gave them a mercy death.

I learned the raids only happened if one of his own got hurt or killed and he wanted revenge. Which, I really couldn't fault the man for. Even if that is kinda going about it the wrong way.

I, in turn, told him everything about me. I told him about my childhood, which I did not expect the anger to, and I told him of how I found out I was a wizard. I told him about my first year and how it weirded me out that he rode on the back of my professor's head all year, to which is blushed brightly to making me laugh loudly.

I told him of my second year and how Ron and the twins saved me from my locked room on my birthday and took me to the Burrow. I told him how I found the diary and the Chamber of Secrets and how I learned I could speak to snakes. Once I mentioned that he looked shocked and said he could as well which shocked me just as much.

I told him of third year and how I blew up my aunt for insulting my parents and how Hermione and I went back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius and told him of all of fourth year up to the graveyard.

I then told him that my favorite color was black and that I loved sweets but not nearly as much as he did.

I told him of my own love for animals and how I wanted a lot of animals in my family as well, to which he agreed he wanted the same, I told him of how much my friends meant to me and how they saved me when I thought I couldn't be saved.

I told him truthfully, and I still don't know why I told him this, that I didn't believe in everything the Light did and that some of the Dark points were solid.

I told him I didn't mind dark magic because it's the person behind the wand making them evil not the spells themselves.

I told him that I hated being the hero and seen as a spoiled brat who only wanted attention when it the exact opposite of what I wanted.

I told him how I loved to read and how I loved to learn new things. Especially about magical creatures. Turns out he loved both of those as well.

On and on we just talked and grew to know each other and by the time we ended back at my door I honestly didn't want to leave his side. I wanted to keep talking to this new Voldemort. This man I could see myself liking.

And apart of me thinks I already do.

"Tonight was the best night I've had in a while." Voldemort admitted and I smiled at him.

"I can say the same thing. I didn't know how alike we are. Gives me a lot to think on. Maybe tomorrow I could meet the Death Eaters? If you're so much different than what I was told then surely they are as well. And maybe afterwards you'd be willing to answer questions I have on the passages I read?" His smile brightened and he nodded.

"I'm sure they would love that very much Harry. And of course I will answer all questions about those passages afterwards. I shall see you in the morning." With that he turned and walked back down the hall.

I sighed in happiness and slowly entered my rooms and got ready for bed.

The moment my head hit the pillow I was out.

THE NEXT MORNING:

"So you're saying the Malfoy's aren't the gits they makes themselves to be in public?" I asked making both Malfoy's laugh loudly.

"Nope! I actually hate pretending to be an arse. Most Slytherins do, but we can't have the world knowing all our secrets can we? Wouldn't be Snakes if we did." Draco smirked and I laughed then.

"And Bellatrix isn't crazy?" that made them both sigh sadly.

"Not fully, no, and the parts that are aren't her fault. She was tortured nearly too long under a Curcio some guy named Mad-Eye who found her and wouldn't let up. Had father not shown up when he did I think we would've completely lost her. I just wish we got her to a doctor in time to fully save her." I looked sadly to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Don't worry about it Harry. She is here now with us and most days functions normally like any of us here. It's just some days are really bad for her." Lucius said and I nodded at him.

"So, to sum up what I've learned, you don't mind some of the Weasleys, you hate being a prat, you want the best for muggle-borns, and you don't honestly care if someone is purblood or not?"

"Yeah, that sums it up more or less." Draco nodded and I shook my head.

"I'm going to need a headache potion by the end of this I just know it." That caused Draco, Lucius, and Voldemort to laugh.

"Well we must be going. Harry here has many people to talk to today." Both nodded and bye to us as we walked on.

"Are all going to be like them?" I asked and he smirked.

"I will prepare that headache potion for you." I groaned then and followed him to Snape.

"Hello Harry." I stopped mid-step and just stared at the man.

"Care to repeat?" Snape laughed then and I had to lean on the nearest object for support which happen to be Voldemort's arm.

"Yeah, I'll need a headache potion." Voldemort laughed then and walked us up to the man who had stopped working on a potion.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts right now? And speaking of which why aren't you freaked to see me here?" Snape shrugged.

"Told the old man My Lord called me for a meeting. I do that sometimes when I need to get away and be around better people. As far as not freaking about seeing you here, well, I was there in the graveyard after all." I blinked then looked to his now exposed arm in shock.

"Been a 'spy' for the Light side for a while now." I looked to Snape in shock then Voldemort in fear hoping he wouldn't attack the man for basically admitting to betraying him.

"Yes and he's been so very good at his job. Course, he's a better spy for me." Voldemort said and by now I was sure I was going to stay forever shocked.

They both looked to me and smirked. "What? Of course My Lord knows what the old man wanted from me. I came right to him the moment I knew with the excuse to the old man I needed to think on it since I'd be at the most risk after all. Anyways as soon as I made it here we came up with a plan I'd pretend to spy for the old man but really I was spying for My Lord. Saved many of our people in doing so too." He said and Voldemort smiled at the potions master.

"I can see you're busy right now Sev. We will leave you to continue your work and if you wouldn't mind making a headache potion for Harry here before you leave?" I looked to Voldemort in shock but felt slightly happy he really was going to get me the potion despite my joking about it.

Snape, or well Severus, smiled and nodded.

"Of course My Lord. I will leave it in his rooms for him to drink when he wishes." With that we left the man to continue with what he was doing.

"What is he trying to make anyways?" I asked and Voldemort smirked.

"It's a secret. I'll tell you-."

"When you think I'm ready. You really need a new line at this point." Voldemort smiled and lead me to the next group of people.

By the time we got through the whole manor it was nearing dinner and I was very tired.

"Well I will say I'm sure I'll remain shocked for the rest of my life at this point. Your followers are not the evil beings I was told they were." Voldemort smiled at me.

"There's a lot of things you were told that aren't true." I just looked to him then. "Now then, I know I said I would answer questions tonight but I can see how tired you are and I would like to request you give me a month with you here before I answer the questions you truly want answered. Just one month of being around me and my people and see how well you are with all of this. And after that month I will no longer keep secrets from you. I'll tell you everything." I just looked to him in shock.

I wanted to be angry, really I did, but the sincere look in his eyes stopped all angry thoughts and instead I nodded my agreement.

Voldemort smiled and lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. I blushed, remembering for the first time since that night that Voldemort had actually kissed me back at the graveyard, and smiled at him.

"Night Harry." With that he was walking back down the hall.

"Night….Tom." I found myself mumbling softly before entering my rooms.

ONE MONTH LATER:

A year ago if someone said that one month surrounded by Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be the best time of my life I'd petrify them and toss them into the Black Lake.

Now? Now I'm just wondering how I'm supposed to live without these people. How I'm supposed to go back and pretend to want to end them. I honestly don't think I could at this point. I've grown far too attached far too quickly.

Especially with Tom.

Never would I think I'd get along with this man much less start to gain feelings for him.

And the weird thing? It no longer bothered me.

It did at first. I mean, he's the man that killed my parents after all but now I'm even starting to doubt he did that, not to mention the danger our relationship would bring if it started.

I tried to fight my feelings at first, but the man continued to offer gifts after gifts, from new clothes to new jewelry to my own mini library within the big library of the manor, not to mention making sure I was constantly fed and constantly happy and taken care of before even himself just made my feelings impossible to find.

Then I would get depressed as I thought of him not feeling the same. Sure he kissed me at the graveyard, but I'm still convinced that was to throw me off more than anything, then he kissed my hand a month ago but that could've been playing around. The gifts are probably his way of trying to make up for making my life hell until now and that's all. My point is, I don't honestly think someone would fall for me. Especially someone as powerful as Voldemort. I'm sure there's way more powerful and better lovers out there than me.

With those thoughts I simply sigh and accepted that at least I've gained a rather strange and unexpected family here among my once enemies who had wanted me dead.

Yeah, life's funny like that.

"Is that page really that interesting?" I jumped slightly and looked over at Tom who was working on paperwork at his desk. Lately I just liked being in his company and would find myself reading in his office while he worked. He didn't seem to mind and I continued to come here.

"Huh?" I asked and he smirked.

"You've been staring at that one page for about ten minutes now. It must be interesting in order for that much focus to be given to it."

"Haha you're so funny." I told him marking my place and closing the book with a sigh.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Like you don't know."

"I'll have you know I don't always read your thoughts." I just looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "I did say not always."

"Whatever." I laughed and turned to face him better. "Well, one thing I was thinking on is our promise we made a month ago." I said and that made him drop the quill he was holding and stand to walk and sit in front of me.

"Yes, that has been on my mind as of late as well." He said and I felt hopeful then.

"So, will you answer questions now?" he sighed but nodded and I smiled brightly at him.

"Let's start with the Headmaster. You always say he's lied to me on just about everything. Care to go into detail?" Tom seemed to become very angry for a moment before he relaxed and spoke.

"Why don't we start with the passages you read a month ago? That'll make explain Dumbledore better."

I looked at him confused. "Why would the passage I read help you explain D-." I suddenly understood and felt my eyes widen.

From fear or shock I wasn't sure which.

Looking back to Tom slowly I could see he also looked slightly scared.

"There's, that's, it's just not-."

"I know it's a lot to take in-,"

"That's a bloody understatement!"

"but that's why I wanted you to be around us before you learned the truth. I needed you to know that there's not a single one here that would even think of raising their pinky to you in a harmful manner. And if one were to try and would make them suffer greatly for it." I looked at Tom then and shook my head.

"Tom this is just a lot to take in."

"I know it is. This is why I wanted to wait. Had I told you back when you first got here I don't think we would've gotten as close as we have. I just wanted you to know I was not trying to force into this. Never would I force you." I looked at him and saw nothing but truth there and sighed.

"Explain everything right now and I'll tell you what I'm thinking then." He seemed nervous but nodded and began explaining.

"I'm sure you've noticed those of the Coven calling me 'My Lord' or 'Your Highness'?" I nodded then understood.

"You're the king." He nodded and I paled as I remembered some of them calling me 'Your Grace' or 'Your Highness' as well. "Tom….are you saying…."

Tom gulped in obvious nerves and nodded. "Yes, I'm saying you're my mate. My queen."

His words echoed in my mind as I just stared at his face in shock. "Harry?" I blinked then and took a few calming breaths.

"Did you know at the graveyard?"

"I've known since the moment I saw you nearly fourteen years ago." Anger entered me then as I stood.

"You claim to be my mate yet you went into my childhood home and killed my parents then tried to kill me?! Some bloody mate you are!" now Tom stood.

"That's what I've been wanting to tell you! I'm not that killed your parents! Not your father anyway!" I blinked at him.

"Wha…."

"James was one of mine. Well, more like working to earn his way into my Coven. Three of his best friends are in my Coven and he hated Dumbledore with a passion. Saw through his lies from day one. However, he fell for your mother who turned out to be a Light witch. James told me and I still told him he could marry her because it was obvious he loved her. That Halloween night I was coming to turn your father as I promised for him proving his loyalty. I walked in to find your mother standing over you father's body wand in hand not looking the least bit sorry for what she did."

Tom took a breath and continued. "Angered one of my own had been murdered I killed her. Though just before I killed her she told me you were upstairs and who was with you. As soon as she died I rushed up the stairs and found Dumbledore standing at your crib wiping away your tears. I told him to leave you alone and when he refused to move I shot the killing curse at him." here he tried to control his voice as it began to shake.

"It was like the world moved slowly then. Dumbledore moved to the side and the split second before the spell hit you your eyes met mine and suddenly I realized my mate had been born and I was never aware. I'd been too busy back then to notice the signs that you'd come into the world finally." Tom looked to me then and pushed my hair back to show my scar.

"The real reason the spell didn't work on you is because dominant vampires are not able to intentionally harm their submissives. The spell bounced off you, left the scar, and sent me into a world in between worlds. It wasn't until you finally entered Hogwarts that I was able to know if you'd survived that night or not. I was too weak to even tell where my Coven was and the wards around it I put up. When you touched Quirell and he became ash you started the process of bringing me back. Something only my mate would be able to do. You broke my seal and you gave me a body once more. I lied, you know, I lied about the ritual. The blood wasn't the blood of my enemy, it was the blood of my mate. And in your fear and need to try and weaken me your mind subconsciously reminded you I was your mate and reminded you that you did want to bring me back. I didn't even need Wormtails hand really, I just don't fully trust him and I needed some way for him to prove he's somewhat loyal to me. I gave me a silver hand as a reward by the way. So I did technically give it back." He finished with a small smirk.

All I could do was stare at my folded hands and just try to take everything in.

After five minutes Tom must've been worried enough to break the silence.

"Harry? Harry please say something? Anything. I'll take screaming and yelling at this point." He said and that broke the spell I was under making take in a calming breath.

"How many?"

"Pardon?"

"How many things have I been lied to about? How much of my life was screwed up for no bloody reason?!" I growled and Tom seemed hesitant to speak.

"Uh, well, Dumbledore lied about finding me and bringing me to Hogwarts. I was born about three hundred years age. Once I reached sixteen I had growing into my vampire side like all born vamps do. I waited for hundreds of years for my mate. My mother and father never lost hope for me the whole time. I began to teach myself everything there was to know about our magical world to keep my mind off the fact I still didn't have my mate. In truth I never needed to go to Hogwarts, I just thought I'd have a better chance of finding my mate. Perhaps they'd been born without me knowing. So, mother and father enrolled me into Hogwarts and glamoured me to look eleven and to grow like a normal human. Dumbledore always knew something about me wasn't right. When he found out he found my parents on the streets, who had gone out with friends from the Ministry for dinner, and had his order kill them and claim they were threatening my life and that of the wizarding world. I was twelve in human years when this happened. So, I had to rule a Coven while attending school and also try and find my revenge. Dumbledore took my parents from me and turned them into evil people and used me to gain more fame. Something he's always obsessed over." Here he paused and I could tell he was looking at me but I refused to look up.

I guess he wanted to change the subject for a moment because he was suddenly talking about the age he was born in again.

"You know Snape and Lucius are actually around my real age? We were all born the same year and when I befriended them when we were around ten. They were instantly my closest friends and when Lucius brought Bella with him to a meeting one night I knew right then I had my own 'inner circle' or counsel as most Covens call it. So, I asked father if he would turn them once we were seventeen. He happily agreed, having gotten to know them, only he was going to let turn them so I could practice for when I became king. When I finally told them everything about me they were all too ready to accept. Seven years later we were ready to learn how to take over the Coven once father felt I was ready." He paused once more to take a breath.

"The reason I changed subject was so you'd understand that when your mother and the marauders joined you'd understand why I'm not mentioning the three of them. Around the sixth year of you parents years we decided to join that year just for fun. I always knew Sev had a lot of self-doubt, even after living for hundreds of years, but when I saw him letting himself be bullied by your mother and a big group of her friends I realized it was worse than I thought."

I was ready to go and chase them off but your father and his friends beat me to it. They changed all their hair to a rainbow and jinxed them into having to wear a chicken suit all day. It was a great day needless to say." He said with a laugh.

"Anyways, I watched as Sev took right to the group and as I watched the months drag on I noticed he was starting to gain more confidence. When I asked about it he simply smiled and changed the subject. I still don't quite understand it but it's his business. Anyways. Sev introduced all of us to the group and I knew then my counsel had just grown. Even if one was a werewolf." I did look up here in shock and he smiled.

"I once more explained everything to them and asked if they wanted to join us. James wanted to but wanted to prove his worth not just be given such a gift. He wanted me to decide when he was worthy of it. Sirius was the mate of Remus and therefore couldn't bring himself to turn but I still accepted them both into my counsel. Peter was always the hesitant one. He wanted to serve me but didn't want to change. I found it odd but still let him in my Coven with many eyes always watching him."

"When your father fell for you mother I allowed it and you know the rest of that story." He finished and I sighed.

"What else?" I asked quietly.

"Dumbledore is the one who wants to kill any family that isn't a pureblood. He hates all magical creatures and when he learned of a Coven being so close to him he tried to end us before we began. He didn't know I was old enough to lead when he killed my parents because of the glamour, but he soon learned and knew that my Coven knew every little dark secret about him. So when he learned of my plans to turn your father he, well, I also already told you what happened there. Apparently once I was gone he turned me into the evil Dark Lord and all my followers were seen as evil. The day your father died and you disappeared Sev planned with the others to pretend to spy for Dumbledore but was really spying for us. Dumbledore didn't know Sev had been turned. I'd be willing to bet he still doesn't since all my council members are still under the glamour that ages them as humans do. To humans they're just normal adult wizards, when in reality they're not even human and they're not even adults. Full adults anyways. I want to see Dumbledore end so the wizarding world is free of his evil."

"How old is Draco then?"

"Your age. His birth is a little hard to explain and I'll let his parents tell you that story. **(This is so you guys are still able to vote on his parents but his age is still being brought up and explained later once I know his parents)**

"And Remus and Sirius were never Light wizards?"

"Calling that side Light is a little far-fetched, but that's right."

"And my parents were on different sides of the war so mum killed dad?"

"Correct."

"So why does Dumbledore say I'm the only one who can kill you and that you want me dead?" Tom sighed.

"There was a prophecy made before you were born. I heard the prophecy and was going to ask James about it that night after I turned him and if he thought we needed to move you to keep you safe. Dumbledore just used the prophecy as another reason I wanted you dead and not the other way around."

"Dumbledore's the one that wants me dead? Why?"

"Because the prophecy didn't lie. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord came. Though it could be either you or that Longbottom kid. You were both born at the end of July and that's part of the prophecy. When Dumbledore heard it he knew it meant him and your mother was going to let you die that night with no remorse on her face. He was going to kill the Longbottom kid after you. When I showed up I accidently made him a hero and he turned the prophecy around saying I was the one you were meant to kill and wanted to raise you as his weapon. He was going to kill you once the war was over. I couldn't tell you what excuse he was thinking of giving our world once it was done. What he doesn't know is that as mates neither of us are able to intentionally hurt each other. I told you what happened that night and I regretted it every single day until I saw you were alive. I still regret it. The only good thing is that he never knew we were mates. And I'm hoping that's still the case. He'll kill you in order to weaken me. And I'll kill all you even think of harming you." He growled.

I just looked into his eyes not really sure what to fell or what to think.

On one hand it was nice to know the truth, and I'm sure there's more I'll have to learn, and it's good to know my feelings might actually be returned on the other hand….

"Did you only take me so the Coven could have its heart? Did you only take me because you felt you needed to?" he looked shocked and hurt at my words.

"Of course not! I would never do that to you!"

"Then why'd you kiss me? You kissed me at the graveyard." He flinched.

"I know I forced myself on you that night and I'm sorry about that. Not that I kissed you, but because I forced it. I just didn't know any other way to throw you off enough to be able to get you out of there safely."

"Would you have really killed Cedric?" he looked confused.

"Cedric?"

"The other boy in the graveyard. You told Wormtail to kill the spare and if it wasn't for that weird thing I did he would've died." Tom blinked.

"I'll need details of the weird thing later, but that can wait. Now, as far as if I would've let Wormtail kill him, yes. But only because I thought he was a threat to you. He was standing over your form with his wand out and you were obviously in a lot of pain."

"The pain I felt was from the scar you gave me as a baby." Tom looked ashamed then and nodded.

"A part of me knew that. Especially since the pain was your bodies way of telling you it hadn't been near its mate in so long. That's why the pain is gone by the way. But in my weaken state and being so close to you made logical thoughts leave my mind. I just knew I wanted you alone and unharmed. I won't deny I would've let the boy die, but I won't lie and say I would've enjoyed it. He was only a child after all. But I am glad you did manage to save him. I'm sure his family is to." I just looked at him.

"I really don't know what to think about that." I admitted and he nodded.

"I knew you'd need time to take this all in. I am ready to wait as long as you need to. And I will accept any decision you make. Even if it's one I'm not too fond of." I just looked at me and something dawned on me.

"The rooms, the clothes, all those gifts, have you been courting me?" at his nod I stood then and began to pace.

After pacing for five minutes in silence Tom broke it once more.

"Harry?" I stopped and looked to him. "Please, say something. Anything." I just looked at him.

"I-I need to think on everything. I'm not sure what to do or say I just, I need time. I'm sorry." Without letting him say anything else I ran from the office all the way back to my rooms and shut the door.

Locking it for the first time behind me.

I leaned against it before slowly sliding down and hugging my knees to my chest.

All the while trying to calm the storm of emotions within my mind.

 **Chapter two done! Sorry this one was longer than I thought it was going to be. Which probably does mean the next chapter won't be as long but still long enough to finish off the flashbacks. Just remember I'm wanting to turn this into a series most likely or just a very long fanfiction. Either way just remember that if something confuses you or anything like that it will be explained in time. Please give this story a chance! Again hope you enjoyed it! Again please review! They are greatly appreciated!**

 **Here's the list of pairings to vote on (NOTE: I do not do threesomes and I do not do incest!) also remember you have two-three chapters left to vote on. Also let me know fo vote which you want to be the dom and who you want to be the sub:**

 **Ron/Hermione**

 **Draco/Ron**

 **Draco/Hermione**

 **Fred/Draco**

 **George/Draco**

 **Neville/Luna**

 **Hermione/Luna**

 **Draco/Neville**

 **Lucius/Narissa**

 **Lucius/Snape**

 **Snape/Draco**

 **Snape/Hermione**

 **Fred/Hermione**

 **George/Hermione**

 **Snape/James(this would be a past relationship)**

 **Other(meaning you give me an idea I didn't think of before)**

 **Again just PM me or review on which pairings you wish to see!**


End file.
